This is a proposal to develop, implement, and evaluate a coordinated, multifaceted and multidisciplinary cancer education curriculum at the undergraduate and graduate levels at the School of Medicine of the State University of N. Y. at Buffalo. The approach at the undergraduate level will involve development of a core curriculum and a cross-curricular selective program, expansion of the elective program, change in the emphasis as well as expansion of the Clinical Assistant program. It is anticipated that these efforts will culminate in the development of a Buffalo Cancer Syllabus. The graduate education planning will also involve development of a core curriculum expansion of elective possibilities, and a major increase in the activities of the Clinical Associates, to increase the education of students and graduates in surgery and general surgery, medical oncology and pathology. Techniques will be developed for evaluation of the efforts in Cancer teaching at the undergraduate and graduate levels in the School of Medicine. In addition, medical students will be required to demonstrate acquisition of knowledge about cancer at designated intervals through diagnostic and prescriptive testing.